Only time can tell
by EvanlynFan
Summary: Cassandra is pregnant but everyone is worried. Can she make it? A healthy baby and a healthy mother?
1. 1

Cassandra was only 2 months pregnant when Duncan was al ready worried about her health. Cassandra was strong, he knew that. But that was the same thing he thought when her mother, queen Rosalind, was pregnant of her.

Cassandra had the small posture of her mother and that's what made him worry the most. This body cost her mother her life. Maybe the baby would make it, healthy and strong...but the mother...

Horrible thoughts went through his head everyday. It didn't stop.

When he looked at his daughter and her husband he could see how happy they were and remembered how happy he and his wife were when they found out about Cassandra. And how sad he was when Cassandra couldn't be raised with a mother.

He hoped with all his heart that his daughter would survive

Only time could tell...

Cassandra didn't show her fears. She believed that if she stayed strong and looked at all the positive sides, it would be okay.

But behind this smile were broken eyes. Eyes of pain and fear that she just couldn't do it.

Of course she knew that her mother couldn't handle it. Her dad told her many years ago and she wasn't stupid. She might look a lot like her father, but she had the posture of her mother and that's what scared her the most.

The only bright side was that she felt healthy and strong right now. But what

about later?

Every night for months she lied in bed in Horace his arms. She could feel the baby kicking and it made her smile...but when she thought of not being there to raise it...she cried in silence with Horace his hand on het stomach.

Only time could tell...

Cassandra didn't tell Horace about her fears of labor. Although it was the best thing to do at that moment. She just didn't want to scare him like that.

What she didn't know is that Horace was already scared without her telling it. He also knew that the mother of Cassandra wasn't able to handle such pain and that her body couldn't do it. Luckily Cassandra was healthy...but the mother wasn't.

He loved Cassandra so much! He couldn't think about a life without her. The strong and beautiful girl that always made him smile so bad that he was scared his mouth split his head!

If it was true that Cassandra wouldn't make it...he would be alone with their child.

Every night for months he lied in bed with Cassandra in his arms. He gives her a goodnight kiss and tries to sleep. But then the baby starts kicking! He lays one hand on her stomach and feels. Thoughts going through his mind. He feels a moment of the best happiness he has ever known, but then it disappears like it wasn't even there. He could feel Cassandra crying silent in his arms and he tries to comfort her.

"Cassie?"

"Y-yes?"

"Please don't leave me! I love you so much...please don't!"

"I l-love y-ou too, but only t-time can tell"


	2. 2

Cassandra was 6 months and 2 weeks pregnant when Duncan called her and Horace in his office with him. They both did not know what the king would like to talk to them about.

They climbed the stairs to his office and when there his assistant opened the door. She bowed to the two future king and queen for a moment and told them to wait in the waiting room for Duncan's office.

"The king will receive you in ten minutes." she said politely. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, Linda," Cassandra said with a friendly tone.

Horace also shook his head. Then the assistant went to the next room.

"Why would he want to talk to us?" Horace asked.

"I don't know, it sounded rather serious!" Cassandra said uncertainly.

With those words, the assistant came back into the room and knocked softly on the door of Duncan's office. A heavy voice came from the inside: "Yes?"

The assistant opened the door and said: "Your Highness ... your daughter and her husband have arrived, shall I let them in?"

"Yes of course, Linda! Thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Highness." she bowed formally and Duncan nodded a sign that it was okay.

Horace and Cassandra stood up and walked to the door the assistant held open for them. She both nodded politely at her as they entered the office.

Duncan was writing at his desk

"Sit down, you two," Duncan said as soon as the door was closed behind them. He pointed to two chairs on the other side of his desk.

Horace and Cassandra sat down while Duncan kept looking at them. He had to do this, he knew ... it could not be otherwise.

"Cassie, how are you?" he asked, pointing to her already big belly.

It's okay, I am very tired now and then ... but the midwife says it's normal. Especially now."

Horace nodded at her explanation. He was often with her during the day. Duncan had made sure that they both had as few duties as possible so that they could spend a lot of time with each other and Horace could pay attention if everything went well.

Duncan was relieved that Cassandra was in better shape than his wife of the time. But he still felt insecure.

He didn't want to lose his daughter. At the thought a look of sadness came over his face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"Cassandra ..." Duncan began, but he did not finish his sentence.

"Cassandra ... I'm worried." Cassandra was startled by his words. She was also very worried, but she did not expect that from her father. The always positive and strong king Duncan ...

Horace also didn't know what to say. He knew exactly what Duncan meant ... he felt it himself.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked her father. It didn't matter because she already knew the answer.

Duncan looked at his daughter with a look full of sorrow

"I lost your mother when she gave birth to you."

Cassandra looked down.

"I know Daddy." she said softly.

"She had the same physique as you ... and that cost her her life." He felt his tears rise even more and he desperately tried to stop them. Crying was always possible later, he thought.

"Perhaps history repeats itself and I am terribly afraid of that. I know you're strong, but that's exactly what I thought about your mother." said Duncan. Now he turned to Horace

"I know you are afraid of that too, Horace. I can see it in your eyes ... I had that same look when I almost became a father."

Horace nodded, also sad at the idea that he might lose Cassandra.

"I am very sorry, but this conversation had to come ..." Duncan continued.

"I'm just so scared ... scared that I will lose you too!" he lowered his eyes.

"And we won't know what happens until the time comes ..."

What will happen ... what if Cassandra does not make it?" Horace said, taking Cassandra's hand and holding it tightly.

"Well, then you are the first in line for the throne. " said Duncan. Horace did not like that idea, ruling Araluen on his own.

Cassandra had had enough.

"Dad! Horace! Stop now! Listen ... I love you dad, I really do, but I'm not Mom!" she said in frustration. Duncan and Horace were both looking at her now.

"I mean... you both assume that my birth will go the same, but that is not the case! I'm me and not mom. I'm stronger and ready ... Mom wasn't. And besides..." Horace and her father were still looking at her and listening carefully.

"You are a great dad dad, but I don't want my child to grow up the same as me ... I have never had a mother who tells her daughter how to dress and behave. Who tells her things mothers do. About first love and stuff...and who is there when you have any questions. I missed that. I don't want my child to grow up alone with it's father. I am sure Horace will be a great father, but I want to be there to raise our child too, so I will do everything to make that happen!"

And with those words she burst into tears.

Horace immediately took her into his arms and started to cry too. Duncan realized she was right. Cassandra certainly was a different case than her mother. She had proven several times that she had inherited his strength and perseverance.

"You are right Cas. I'm sorry" said Duncan. "You are indeed a very different case. And I am confident that you are strong enough to do this!"

Cassandra and Horace held on to each other. Duncan also shed a tear.

When Linda passed the office, she wondered why it was so silent in there. She shrugged her shoulders and walked on. It wasn't her business.


	3. Thanks

**Thanks for reading my fanfic story. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any notes or tips about my writing please tell me in the comments. If you have a suggestion for another story also tell me in the comments.**

**Again, thanks for reading! Hope to see ya next time!!**


End file.
